Red, White and Blood
by WiseGirl1994
Summary: Benny's cousin rolls into town and brings along a magical problem. To save the world, and Sarah, the gang must travel to the U.S. and stop an evil from rising. Can the world and Sarah be saved?
1. Horrible News

Ethan walked quickly through the halls. He was sure she would be at her locker, she never missed a day of school, she cared too much to let something like eternity stop her. As he rounded the corner he breathed a sigh of relief. Standing in front of her locker was the ever gorgeous Sarah, who, sense her blood infusion, appeared even more effervescent than usual. He saw her nostrils flare and she glanced up at him. For a moment, a look of sadness crossed her face. Ethan swallowed and walked up to her. This was his fault. If he had seen Jesse bite him or not let him get close enough to or had Erica suck out the poison, he never wanted this for Sarah.

"Hey." _Hey?_ Was that the best her could do? She gave a weak smile and turned to leave. He reached out to grab her arm, to make her stop when the vision slammed into is mind. This one was different from any of the others he had had before. Multiply images flashed through his mind. There was Benny, Rory, and Erica all in the same place, Sarah Glancing down at a piece of paper, what looked like lightning and himself. The last image lingered, he was looking in a mirror and smiled.

_"Okay, the next few days are gonna be tough but just remember, this is saving the world. And if you do it right, it will cure her. Good luck." _The future him snapped out of existence and he blinked. Sarah was waving her hand in front of his face.

"I think you've got a new record, at least a minute and a half." Ethan focused on her and smiled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun in a circle, all the while laughing.

"We are gonna cure you!" He finally said as she dragged him to a halt. The look on her face was somewhere between shock, awe and fear. He knew that she was thinking it would be great to be cured but what if it didn't happen. He was going to assure her that it would be alright when Benny appeared around the corner.

"Bad news, awful news, horrible news!" Sarah and Ethan gave each other confused glances as Benny moaned. Sarah bit at the subject.

"What's wrong?" her voice sounded quietly, not wanting to draw attention of passerby's. Benny hit his head against the lockers and moaned again.

"She's coming. Grandma just told me. Her plane lands in T minus five hours. An after school _surprise_. Why her?" he continued to bang his head against the wall. Ethan and Sarah glanced at each other again.

"Who?" they chorused. Benny turned and leaned against the lockers. His eyes squinted at the opposite wall.

"My cousin." He sneered, "Miss America." Ethan had heard of this cousin.

"Jan?"

"Jill."

"Jill?" Ethan amended. "What's wrong with her?" Benny swiveled his gaze onto Ethan and glared.

"Always, _always_ she has one upped me. I get a gerbil, she gets a pony, I get a bike, she gets a moped, I win gamer of the year, she meets William Shatner. _Always!"_ Sarah smiled and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, but you're a spell master, sorta, she can't beat that!" Benny's face lit up.

"You're right! She can't –" his face fell and he glared at Sarah. "Except I can't tell her that!" he shouted in annoyance and walked down the hall towards class. Sarah and Ethan watched him go.

"Let's go to class." Ethan mumbled. And so the went.


	2. Family Ties

The end of the day came quickly. Benny spent the entire walk home glaring at the ground while Rory pranced around and Ethan walked beside them.

"So is she hot? Or is she weird? Does she look like you cause that would not work. Or is she like –"

"RORY!" Benny shouted at the bouncing vampire. "We are a block away. You can wait." The next block was walked in silence.

As they approached the walkway to the house Benny slowed. Ethan could tell he was not looking forward to seeing his cousin. He was about to speak when the sound of the door caught their attention. There, in the doorway of Benny's house, stood a tall girl. Her dark brown hair was tied away from her face and she wore a simple red t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she was beautiful in a simple way. A smile lit her face and she jumped from the top step to the path and ran to meet the boys.

"Hey cous', what's up?" her voice was smooth and mellow and a smile graced her lips all the while. Benny gave a small smile back and shrugged.

"Not much, how about you Jilly Bean?" Ethan saw a small scowl cross Jill's face at the name but just shrugged.

"Nothing really. Amazingly, it's dryer up here in Canada than Vancouver. Are you going to introduce me to your friends Benny Rabbit?" Benny glared at her but gestured.

"Ethan, Rory, this is Jill. Sarah's around somewhere, you'll meet her too. Anyway, I'm going to Ethan's. Bye." Benny walked the extra length to Ethan's path and headed into the house. Jill watched and sighed.

"Well, that went better than last time." Ethan glanced at her, suddenly curious.

"What happened last time?" he questioned. Jill glanced at them, a strange look on her face.

"He hit me over the head with a light saber. But I guess that's family for you."


	3. Smell of Magic

Ethan found Benny sitting in the kitchen indulging in a large bag of small marshmallows. The look on his face suggested that talking to him at that moment would not be wise. Ethan turned to face Rory and gave a small smile.

"Could you run and find Sarah. I think she might be able to help with Benny, that or get the marshmallows away from him." Rory nodded his head.

"Sure thing. Rory Vampire Ninja is on the case." And just like that he had poofed into nothingness. Ethan was about to engage Benny in a conversation when there was a knock at the door. He walked quickly down the hall and grabbed the door handle.

"Wow Rory I'm imp- you're not Rory." Jill stood in the door and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Rory. Anyway, I came to talk to Benny. Kitchen?" Ethan nodded and watched as she walked back to where Benny was shoving marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth, slowly counting as he went. Jill laughed lightly and sat down at the counter.

"216, what's you're record?" Benny glared at her and stood, spitting the marshmallows into the trash, he placed the bag back in the cupboard and attempted to head up the stairs to Ethan's room. Ethan blocked his path and guided him back to the island counter.

"Come on, you two haven't seen each other in forever, the least you can do is have a conversation. Right Benny?" Benny hmphed but did not attempt to get up again. Jill glanced back and forth between the two boys and smiled.

"So, how have you been? Doing anything interesting? Anything exciting?" Benny gave a dark grin and opened his mouth to speak only to realize that he had to keep all of what they had been doing a secret. He closed his mouth and slumped against the counter.

"No just a bunch of nerd stuff, ya' know, video games, Star Trek marathons, live action vampire slaying role play." He growled as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bite. Jill nodded and glanced at Ethan.

"Really, live action vampire slaying role play? How does that go?" Ethan gave a weak smile.

"Oh its, thrilling." He mumbled. At that moment the doorbell rang and he gasped with joy. Ethan bolted to the door and flung it open, happy to see Sarah standing there.

"What's up?" she asked walking through the door and heading to kitchen. She entered and saw Jill and froze. Jill turned and smiled.

"You must be Sarah, I'm Jill." Jill held out her hand but Sarah didn't move. Ethan came around and looked at her in the face. Nothing seemed wrong, she just looked, shocked. Sarah smiled lightly and finally shook Jill's hand.

"Well, I think you two need some cousin time. Ethan, your room, let's go." Sarah dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs almost faster than his legs could carry him. Once they were in his room she took a deep breath and sighed, sliding down the door as she did. Ethan just stared at her.

"Something wrong?" she glanced up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it smelled, weird in the kitchen, like two opposing perfumes were being sprayed over and over again. It kind of reminded me of what Benny's house smells like, except stronger. I think, it's the smell of magic." Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah, Benny probably smells like that." Sarah shook her head as she stood and moved to Ethan's bed.

"No this was new, it smelled like it was coming from Jill." Ethan laughed lightly.

"You don't think Jill as magic do you?" Sarah shrugged and was about to respond when Benny's girlish scream reached them from the kitchen.


	4. Jersey Devil

For a moment, Ethan and Sarah stared at the door.

"Did you hear Benny-" another yell cut through the air. Sarah bolted for the door but the door was flung open by Jill.

"Hey, go help Benny, I need to use the computer." She shoved Ethan and Sarah out of the room and towards the stairs. Another yell and a crash sent them towards the kitchen. Benny suddenly appeared on the floor in a crumpled heap, pointing in toward an unseen creature within the kitchen. Sarah and Ethan poked their heads around the door and the creature that stood before them was unlike anything they had seen yet. It stood nearly six feet tall, with bat like wings, goat hooves and some form of deformed head. Its eyes glowed deep red and targeted them the moment they appeared in the kitchen. Sarah took a stance and hissed, her fangs fully visible.

"Ethan, get Benny away from here." She charged the creature and managed to grab a hold of it for a few moments before being thrown away like a rag doll. She shook off the throw and jumped onto the creatures back, attempting to bring it to the ground. Benny attempted to sit up but failed, collapsing back onto the ground.

"Come on Benny, you can do it." Ethan moved around so that he was turned away from Sarah and the creature, attempting to move Benny out of the kitchen. There was another thud and Ethan hoped it was the creature finally falling to the ground. Benny glanced up and a look of horror crossed his face.

"Praesidio!" he shouted, pointing at Ethan. The spell hit Ethan in the chest just as the creature took a swing at him. A blue light exploded a foot away from Ethan's head as the creature collided with the magical shield Benny had created. Sarah, who had been thrown into the living room, charged the creature once again and this time seemed to take a solid grasp around the neck.

"Ethan! Go!" her voice was strained as the creature shook violently, attempting to shake her off. Ethan hoisted Benny up into a standing position and was about to leave when Jill reappeared at the door.

"Sarah, get away from it!" Sarah leapt back from the creature and Jill raised her hand.

"Redire libertatem et prosperite!" there was a blinding flash of light and then the creature was gone. The only proof that it had actually been there were the marks from where it had been attacked by Sarah. Jill glanced around the kitchen and frowned.

"Purgo." She muttered. The holes in the wall, the scraps on the floor, even the broken glass suddenly fixed itself and the kitchen look back to normal. Better than normal in fact. Sarah walked over to stand by Ethan and Benny, who had finally regained actual consciousness and was glaring at Jill.

"What was that thing?" Ethan asked, the fear still clinging to his voice as it squeaked through the sentence.

"A Jersey Devil. Nasty things, especially at picnics. But I've never seen one actually leave New Jersey. It's worrying." She finally noticed Benny. "Are you alright?" Benny just glared and then moved forward, a slight limp in his left leg.

"Let me get this straight. You can do magic? And you fight monsters?" Jill nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yup, not only can I do magic, but I'm an Earth Priestess chosen by Gaia herself." For a moment, the room was silent. Then, Benny tackled Jill.

"Every. Single. Time! I'm gonna kill you Jilly Bean!" It took both Ethan and Sarah to separate the two of them.


	5. Phone Call

Benny was sitting silently next to Jill who was explaining about the Jersey Devil.

"The devil is created intentionally by the mother. It requires the thirteenth child's birth, in which the mother must request that the child becomes the creature. Later the transformation happens and it flies away, or eats the entire family, whichever. But I have never seen one outside of New Jersey, thus the name. For it to be so far north is odd, even for the supernatural, it's weird. And you Mr. Benny Rabbit, you never told me that you were training to be a spell master." She glanced over at Benny who was still glaring into nothingness.

"You never told me you were an Earth Priestess." He muttered.

"Yeah, because I told Grandma that I was training to follow in her footsteps. I thought she would tell you." Benny glanced over at her, a look of confusion on his face.

"No, she never did." Both cousins looked at each other, and on a silent cue they jumped from their chairs and ran from the house. Sarah and Ethan watched them go and shrugged.

"So, how are you?" Sarah asked as they sat down at the kitchen counter. Ethan took an apple from the bowl and shrugged.

"I've been better, the bite healed, nicely." Sarah glanced down at the small bandage that graced Ethan's arm and nodded.

"That's good. That's really, good." They sat in silence for a moment. Listening as the sounds of the argument next door ensued. The silence was suddenly broken by the ringing of Ethan's cell phone. He jumped and glanced down and frowned.

"What's that number?" the illuminated screen read +1-360-355-9555. He clicked the talk button and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ethan Morgan?" the voice on the other end of the phone was a girl.

"Um, yeah. Who's this?"

"Where's Jill right now?" her voice spiked in urgency and caused Sarah to sit up taller.

"Next door, at Benny's, who is this?" Ethan was headed for the back door just as a shiver ran up his spine.

"That's a problem. You need to get them back to your house. Also, grab the blonde chick and the weird kid. Oh, is Sarah there? Put her on." Ethan turned to Sarah as she followed him toward Benny's house.

"Here, psychic wants to talk to you." Sarah took the phone and began speaking to the girl. The conversation was lost to Ethan as he knocked on the door. Jill answered it quickly and frowned.

"Who's that on the phone?" Ethan shrugged. Benny appeared behind Jill and smiled lightly.

"What's up?" Ethan shrugged again.

"Don't know, some girl on the phone says you two need to get back to my house with Erica and Rory right away." Sarah's face was contorted in concentration as she listened quietly to the girl on the other end of the phone. At the mention of their names, Erica and Rory appeared out of nowhere.

"Need us?" Ethan glared at the two of them.

"Were you two sitting on my roof?" they looked at each other, their faces glowed slightly red and then they shook their heads.

"No, not sitting." Ethan tried to clear his head of the thought when the shiver ran back up his spine. He glanced up at Sarah who was still listening to the phone and then towards Benny and Jill who were giving each other strange looks.

"Did you two feel that?" Ethan asked. Jill and Benny nodded.

"Who is that on the phone?" Jill asked again. Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know, some girl. The number was weird though, it started with one and then had 360." Jill's eyes widened.

"One is the country code. 360 is the area code. My area code. Sarah, name, now!" Sarah asked the girl. She glanced back at Jill.

"She says Calli, and that Ari says to hold on tight." Jill's jaw dropped. She rushed toward Sarah.

"Oh no, give me the phone, I need -" she never finished the sentence. Pain ripped through Ethan's body, he heard the others scream and then everything went black.


	6. Problems Escalate

She had never been able to finish her sentence. That was what Ethan remembered as he came to, that and the pain. The ground beneath him was soft, and wet. He blinked open his eyes to rain and closed them again. He stood, the pain still permeating his being. As he took in his surroundings, he realized he was in a back yard. There was a two story, white house in front of him, and the others were sprawled in various places all around the yard. Except Rory, who was dangling from a tree. He heard a door bang open and a girl appeared from around the side of the house. She had bleached blonde hair that was cut pixie style, with bright pink bangs. She wore a simple black dress with knee high combat boots.

"Ari! You killed them!" another girl appeared. She was taller, with black hair, olive skin, and a jean t-shirt combination. A look of horror on her face.

"Oh God! Wait, he's not dead!" she pointed straight at Ethan. The girl with the pink hair rain up to him and was about to shake his hand when she stopped herself.

"Hi, you're Ethan. My name is Calli, we spoke on the phone." Ethan nodded and glanced around at his friends as they started to wake up.

"Okay, what just happened?" Calli pointed towards Ari and sighed.

"Miss 'I know what I'm doing with my spell book' brought you here. We have a problem. I hope your run in with the Jersey Devil wasn't too bad." Ethan glanced at her and frowned.

"How do you know that?" she pointed at her eyes and smiles.

"Seer, like you, which is why no hand shake." Jill was standing up and glancing around. She spotted Calli and marched over.

"What are you guys doing? We could have died!" her shouting brought Benny back to reality who sat up and glanced around. He saw Ari and his eyes went wide. Standing quickly, he walked over to her and began being normal Benny again. All the while Calli and Jill were having an argument about Ari being allowed to use magic on people thousands of miles away. Ethan walked over to Sarah who was helping Erica and Rory back from the edge of death. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Well, that really wakes you up." Ethan laughed lightly and nodded.

"Are you alright?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little shocked." Erica, was not fairing as well, she was looking around with death in her eyes.

"Which _witch_ do I get to eat?" Ethan was about to say Ari when Jill whistled for attention.

"Alright. Well, this moves things forward. Turns out that there was an attack here too. Something is going on and we are gonna figure out what. Benny and I are going to work here. Calli, take Rory and Erica and Matt can take Ethan and Sarah around the town, to see if anything looks off. We need clues as to why all the evil creatures are suddenly popping up, alright?" everyone nodded. Calli walked over to Ethan and smiled.

"It's okay you'll like Matt, he's cool." She gave Sarah a worried look but continued talking. "Just so you know, we've got some of the same things you've got, with a little American twist so be careful." Ethan and Sarah nodded.

"So what were you guys attacked by?" Ethan asked. Calli gave him an annoyed look.

"A hydra. That was the most obnoxious thing I've ever fought." Calli wandered away and that was when the back door swung open again. A boy, no older than Ethan and Benny, appeared. And it all went down hill from there.


	7. Cars and Visions

The boy appeared normal. He looked the same age as Ethan and Benny, was around the same height, wore dark colored clothing, which was trending for the people gathered in the back yard, had scraggly brown hair, and a slight beard. He also wore a bright red band around his neck. It reminded Ethan of something he had seen before but didn't get the chance to think about it before Sarah, Erica, and Rory were ready to rip the boy's throat out. At the sight of the three vampires, the boy dropped to a crouch and growled deep in his throat. His eyes became pools of amber and he had a set of fangs to match. The fight was about to happen when Jill jumped in between the two opposing teams.

"That is enough!" her voice radiated power, obviously she had added a little of her magic to her words because everyone suddenly relaxed. The boy stood and paced slowly into the backyard, taking the place next to Calli. Jill glanced at the vampires and glared.

"You will not harm Matt, he is our friend." There was another shiver up Ethan's back as Erica, Sarah and Rory all nodded their heads. Jill turned to Matt next and gave him the same stern glare.

"And you will not attack them either. Got it?" she glanced back and forth between all of them and got head nods all around. She nodded and headed for the back door.

"Benny, come on, everybody else, break up and get going!" Calli walked over to Erica and Rory and gave her best forced smile. They left the backyard quickly, leaving only Sarah, Ethan, Matt, and Ari. Ari glanced around, unsure of what to do. Matt cast a sideways glance at her and smiled.

"Want to tag along? You can ride shotgun." Ari smiled and nodded her head. Matt turned his gaze back to Sarah and Ethan and moved forward slowly, extending his hand in the process.

"Matt, nice to meet you?"

"Sarah." Her words came through clenched teeth as she shook his hand.

"And?"

"Ethan." Ethan refrained from shaking Matt's hand, not wanting to go into another vision. Matt glanced at his hand and shrugged.

"Alright then, I'll drive. We can start at the school and work our way east. Knowing Calli, she'll work west so it works out fine." Sarah and Ethan nodded and headed out of the backyard and toward the front of the house. Ari and Matt led the way towards a 1970's Ford truck that was painted off blue and only had two seats. Sarah cast Ethan a look that told him that they would end up in the bed of the truck which was fine it would give them a better chance of looking for anything out of the ordinary. When Ari observed this she followed the two of them to the bed and sat next to them. Matt glanced in at everyone and gave a slight smile.

"Everybody comfy?" the nodded and he jumped into the driver's seat. The truck roared to life and took off out of the housing area and toward the school. Calli's car pulled up right behind them. As they road, Ari watched Sarah. After a moment Sarah glanced at her and gave a small, forced smile.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"So, you're a vampire." The statement caused a small chuckle from Matt in the driver's seat. Sarah nodded and glanced at Ethan hoping he would change the subject. He took the hint.

"So, Ari, you practice magic too?" Ari looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, Jill is helping me learn. But I'm not very good. I was a little surprised that you all showed up…in one piece." Ethan cast a fearful glance at Sarah but continued to hold a conversation with Ari.

"And, these problems that had come up. Do you have any idea why it's happening?" she shook her head.

"Jill said she had a theory, but didn't want to talk about it until she had some evidence. All I know is that something wants to come back. Something old." Ethan furrowed his brow.

"Something old?" Ethan questioned. Ari nodded again.

"Can't you feel it? The magic in the air? It's old magic. As old as the earth itself. That's what worries me the most." Ethan took a deep breath in. He reached out his hand towards Ari.

"May I?" she nodded and placed her hand in his. He was dragged into the vision almost instantly.

_He was in a large room…the room was a gym…there were bleachers with letters written on them…BHH…Jill was standing on the center court…Benny stood near the basket…lightning…Sarah and Matt were lying on the floor next to two pairs of feet…the feet connected to Ethan and Calli…they held hands, eye's glowing from a vision…a symbol…a snake eating its tail. _

He gasped as the vision ended.

"What did you see?" Sarah asked leaning forward to look him in the face. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was good."


	8. Evil Magic

They pulled up to the school and Ethan hopped out of the truck, pacing slowly along the sidewalk. His head hurt, the visions of late were odd, snippets of the big picture, almost like there were bits missing. Calli's car pulled up and she got out. With a few long strides she stood next to Ethan.

"Are you alright?" Ethan shook his head. This was so much for him to handle. This morning he was in Canada, now he was in a town in the United States, with a mystery the size on the continent, and a bunch of people who apparently could all rub each other the wrong way. She gave him a gentle look and reached for his arm. Sarah shouted in the background but it was too late.

_The area was dark, slowly becoming more visible, as if focusing on the surroundings. There was a set of double doors that pushed in towards another dark area. On the other side of the doors stood Benny and Jill. Jill took center court of the gym, whereas Benny stood under the basket closest to the double set of doors. There was a dark presence, something ancient. _

"_Benny! Run!" Jill screamed from where she stood frozen in place. Benny glanced up at something above her head. _

"_Stay away from her!" there was a deep chuckle. _

"_A male, perfect. Goodbye Jill." Jill was suddenly thrown against the far wall as Benny was thrown backwards by an unseen force. _

Ethan blinked open his eyes to find Sarah and Matt staring down at him.

"What just happened?" Sarah's voice was dripping with concern. Ethan sat up slowly and spotted Calli nearly ten feet away. Apparently, the shock of the vision had thrown them apart. He stood as Calli came to, Ari was helping her to get back to her feet. Calli gave him a look that spoke volumes. He glanced towards the school and swallowed.

"Can we get in there?" Matt and Sarah both glanced toward the school.

"Um, yeah, I mean, the marching band practices like everyday, even though it's spring break, but yeah. Why? Was there something in there that we need to see?" Ethan shook his head.

"No, just wondering. Need to use the restroom. How about you guys go on ahead, the house isn't too far, I'll just go back with Calli and rest." Calli nodded in agreement tossing her keys to Ari. Ari, slid into the drivers seat and took off in search of strange occurrences with Rory and Erica. Sarah and Matt glanced at each other and sighed.

"Fine, we'll meet you guys back there. No more visions." Ethan and Calli nodded at Matt, they waved as he, and Sarah took off in the opposite direction. When both cars were out of sight Ethan turned to Calli, a hardened look on his face.

"We have to get to the gym. Can you get us in?" she nodded and headed to a side door that was propped open slightly. They walked in through the band room and into the maze of halls. Within moments they stood outside the doors to gym. Calli tried the handles and the doors were locked. She glared and then glanced around to make sure the no one was there. Pointing her finger at the lock she whispered.

"Resero." There was a click and the door swung slowly open. Ethan glanced at her in shock.

"Does everyone do magic?" she smiled and shook her head as they walked into the gym.

"No, I know Latin though, and Jill taught me how to use simple magic, like how to unlock my house door when I forget my keys." Ethan nodded as they headed towards center court. He didn't really feel anything like magic, but this was the place from the vision. Calli was wandering around the outer rim of the basketball court, concentration on her face.

"Maybe, if I tried to reveal what's there. Ethan, come here." Ethan walked over to stand next to Calli who was holding her hands out in front of her.

"Alright lets try. Aperire!" there was a spark from between her fingers and then nothing. She sighed and concentrated again.

"Um. Spiritus revelare!" again nothing happened. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She jumped a little and her hands went back up.

"Okay, how about this. Revelamini malos magicis!" purple lights danced from her palms and headed around the gym. Ethan smiled as he watched the lights weave in an out of the rafters in the ceiling and then go through the baskets. Suddenly the lights flew straight at the center court mark, where dark smoke had begun to appear. The shiver surged along Ethan's spine causing him to shake, he noted that Calli had the same reaction. The smoke seemed to solidify and then floated towards them.

"You have called, why?" a deep voice from prehistory boomed in the gym. Calli and Ethan shook and Ethan cleared his throat.

"We-we-we weren't s-s-sure if there was an-n-ny magic here. We th-th-thought that maybe we were mistaken, I guess we weren't." he gave a light laugh and Calli joined in. The shiver returned.

"You have disturbed me, but you are too small for me to care about. Be gone before your god changes his mind." The voice seemed to boom right next to their ears. They nodded their heads and ran quickly toward the doors. They had reached them when they slammed shut.

"Oh, and tell the Earth priestess I would like to talk with her. She will know who you're talking about." Ethan and Calli nodded again and rushed from the gym. They ran all the way back to the band room and then out onto the lawn area.

"Okay, so, the problem is a little worse than we thought." Ethan said, breathless.

"Really? Mind sharing?" Sarah's voice brought Calli and Ethan back to reality as they realized that the two groups who had left not moments before were back, and appeared quite angry.

"Start talking you two." Matt growled. For once, the emotions between the vampires and werewolf were all on the same page.


	9. Lies

Sarah tapped her foot on the ground, glaring at Ethan and Calli.

"What were you two doing?" her voice was quiet and deadly. Ethan swallowed and glanced at Calli. He saw that she was thinking the same thing. They still weren't sure what was going on and didn't want to worry the others.

"I had to use the restroom. Calli was showing me where it was." Sarah continued to glare.

"And the problem is?" Matt's voice matched Sarah's tone causing both Ethan and Calli to shiver.

"Nothing, I just had another vision about my parents. They're going to be a problem." Nobody seemed to by that but they relaxed a little. The silence was broken by Ethan's phone ringing.

"Hey Benny." Ethan muttered into the phone.

"Hey, Jill noticed a spike in magic, when she traced it, it went back to the school. She said it was very powerful, do you need anything? We can come check it out?" Ethan shook his head.

"Nah, there's nothing here. It's as clean as O'neill is serious." Ethan noticed Ari glance up, a frown on her face.

"Ethan, did something happen?" Benny's voice sounded worried.

"No, nothing happened. We're on our way back." Matt gave up and headed back to his truck followed by Erica and Rory who had decided to ride with him as Ethan hung up the phone. Ari wandered back toward Calli's car and climbed into the back seat. Sarah continued to glare at Ethan.

"When you're ready to tell us what's going on, I want to know." She growled. She spun on her heel and took her seat next to Ari in the back seat. Calli glanced at Ethan, a look of concern crossed her face.

"When the time is right, when we know more. Then we will tell them." They both nodded and got in the car. As they drove away, Ethan met Ari's gaze in the mirror.

"It's funny," she muttered, "O'neill always struck me as the joking type." Ethan swallowed as the realization hit him. Ari, the quiet girl who seemed so unsure, knew that he and Calli were lying, and something told him, that she even knew more than they did.


	10. The Truth

Jill's house was indeed bigger than it looked. From the outside, it appeared to contain a minimum of three rooms when in actuality it was far bigger on the inside. There were six bedrooms, a dining room, a living room, the kitchen, and three-and-a-half bathrooms. Three of the bedrooms were on the second floor of the house and the other three were in the basement along with a recreation room, which appeared to be a cross between a den, a library, and a witches' closet. The boys were in the basement, while Jill took her parents' room – who were currently on a vacation to Hawaii - leaving Sarah and Erica the choice between her room and the guest room.

The group had gathered in the living room to watch TV and relax. It was nearly ten o' clock at night when there was a knock at the front door. Jill glanced up and glared at the door for a moment.

"Come in!" she shouted. There was a click as the latch was magically opened and the door swung wide, revealing Ari wearing what appeared to be pink pajama shorts and a tank top to match. She trotted into the room and gave a broad smile.

"Hey everybody. Can I join?" Benny, who had been sitting in one of the chairs leapt to his feet and smiled. Offering the chair he smiled.

"Absolutely, 'Jacuzzi Time Machine' is just about to start." Ari's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"I love that movie!" Sarah and Erica gave each other looks and smiled lightly. Ethan glanced down at Sarah, a sore spot forming in his chest. She was still angry at him. Ethan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter, staring into the distance, attempting to put himself somewhere else. Footsteps brought him back to Earth. Jill stood in front of him, a worried look on her face.

"You alright?" he was about to nod when he found himself shaking his head. She sat down across from him, a frown forming on her face.

"Well, what wrong?" Ethan sighed.

"It's visions. They're weird, and choppy. I think they're about you." He was obviously beating around the bush and Jill noticed this.

"Really? And where exactly does this future take place?" Her voice was completely serious as she spoke. Ethan stared at her for a moment and realized she already knew what was going on.

"What is it? In the gym at the school? It seemed to know you." Ethan dropped his voice, ensuring the others wouldn't hear him. Jill did the same.

"The being in the gym is a powerful god type entity from a very long time ago. Quetzalcoatl is his name. And he believes that he can come back if he inhabits my body. He's right of course, but that's not the problem. Quetzalcoatl is not as he appears in the stories. He's evil to the core. If he comes back then we will have a serious problem. Did you see him coming back?" Ethan shook his head. In truth he wasn't sure what he had seen. But a sinking feeling told him to expect the worst. Jill nodded her head and gave a weak smile.

"Well, as long as that doesn't happen, everything should be a piece of cake." As she walked back into the living room, a cold feeling washed over Ethan and he knew that before the week was over he would come face to face with Quetzalcoatl the ancient god.


	11. Isis

Ethan was the first up the next morning, or at least he thought he was. Walking out into the back yard, where they had first appeared, he heard the sound of deep breathing. He paused and listened to the gentle in and out of the air threw the nose and mouth. He poked his head around the corner and placed his hand over his mouth before he could gasp. Ten feet away was Jill.

Her hair floated lightly away from her body, a slight blue glow encompassing her form. She was sitting cross-legged, or at least she would have been if not for the fact that she was also floating off the ground. He watched her for a moment and until the light flared around her. A golden tint exploded into the light and suddenly she appeared to have wings. The golden wings stretched and appeared to be about to flap when there was a loud noise from inside.

"Erica! Get out of there! You don't even use the bathroom!" Benny's voice seemed to jolt Jill back to reality. The gold in the light vanished leaving behind the blue light and then nothing as she crashed to the ground. She let out a shout of pain and groaned.

"Great." She stood slowly and turned, her eyes widening as she spotted Ethan. "Oh, um, have you been there this whole time?" Ethan nodded. She was about to answer when Benny poked his head around the corner.

"Could you magic Erica out of the bathroom?" Jill glanced up, a worried look crossed her face, but then she shook her head.

"Um, no, just wait, she won't be long." Benny sighed and left. Jill glanced back at Ethan, who was waiting quietly for the answer.

"Look, I haven't been completely honest with you guys. Gaia chose me for a reason. In our family, there is the ability to be human vessels. Right now I am hosting the goddess Isis and what you saw there is known as a merge, where the goddess was briefly here. This connection allows for a higher level of magical ability. This is exactly what Quetzalcoatl wants, except he wants it to be permanent. This can't happen. I'm sorry I never told you but, I don't want to worry Benny. Do you understand?" Ethan swallowed. His visions were beginning to make more sense, but much was still so unclear. He nodded his head slowly and for a split second he saw the golden light of Isis flash through Jill's eyes.

"Sure thing," Ethan mumbled. Jill gave him a half smile and headed into the house. Ethan stared at the ground, wishing for the days when life was simple.


	12. Bait

Ethan sat across from Jill at the dinning room table. She ate quickly while Ethan could barely touch his food. Sarah kept glancing over at him, obviously she had noticed that something was going on. He picked up his fork and attempted to eat the eggs that sat on his plate but only managed a few bits. The image of Jill with golden wings continued to pop into his head. For half a moment he caught Jill's eyes and he could see that she knew what he was thinking about. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me." He stood and quickly left the room, bee-lining for the door. As he opened the door, a vision slammed him into the wall.

_ "Ethan! I have to do this! If I don't Benny will be gone forever!" Jill stood in front of him, her eyes molten gold, with wings that stretched nearly fifteen feet in length. Her face was full of anger – or perhaps fear. _

Ethan gasped as he regained reality. He knew that that had not been Jill. From what he had learned that morning, Jill was not the one he had seen. Isis had been in full control. Jill's face appeared around the corner.

"Are you alright?" Ethan looked up at her and swallowed. For a moment her form shifted to Isis and then back. He nodded and headed out the door. He started walking and realized he had nowhere to go. Ethan got onto the only familiar road and walked all the way to the school. The magic in the gym stirred when he walked near the door. He glanced up and swallowed. The word that Calli had used the day before flashed through his mind. Holding his hand out towards the door, he took a deep breath.

"Resero." There was a click and the door popped open. He swallowed and slipped into the darkened school. The closer he got to the gym the worse he felt. What if Isis could make the future not happen? What if something bad really was going to happen? He found himself standing at the gym doors and peered in. Standing on the centre court line was a much more solid looking person. He had to hold back a gasp.

Ari stood looking upwards towards a swirling mist that hung in the air. Ethan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly opening the door the sound of what was happening flooded his head.

"-trying to do what you asked." There was a sound like a scoff.

"Even with my control you lack the ability to do anything. I even made sure that your magic was strong enough to bring the vessel back but you failed to bring her to me. You are miserable and I don't know why I should continue using you as a minion." Ethan pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Benny. He placed it in the door and slid into the gym, trying to get a better look.

"No! I'm a good minion! I am!" Another scoff and the air seemed to darken.

"Hardly, you say you are helpful, but you have failed to notice something very important. We are being watched." Ethan felt the air tighten on his throat and he gasped.

"And now Seer, I will use you, as bait." The last thing Ethan remembered was Ari starring at him, with the most brainwashed look he had ever seen.


	13. The Visions

"I'm still not getting an answer." Benny's worried voice carried through the house as he attempted to call Ethan for the tenth time. Jill walked into the room, another look of concentration on her face.

"Okay, what was the last thing you heard?" Benny looked up at her.

"It sounded like mumbling, and then a voice said 'as mate' or 'date', I don't know it was really mumbled. Jill glanced down at him, a worried look now decorated her face.

"Could it have been 'bait'?" Benny swallowed. Now that he thought about it, 'bait' made a lot of sense. Jill sighed and pulled her phone out.

"Okay, let's mobilize. I'll call Calli, you get everybody else ready." She placed the phone next to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

Calli placed the phone on top of her dresser. She knew that Ethan needed her to move quickly, but a horrible feeling told her that she needed to skip going to Jill's house. She pulled her sneakers on and grabbed the skate board next to her bedroom door. She had a feeling she knew where Ethan was and she wasn't afraid to go in alone. She hit the street and rode the three minutes to the school.

As she walked up to the door from yesterday she felt magic near the lock. Ethan had been there and he had used the same spell as she had, probably because it was the only spell he knew. She pulled the door open and walked into the darkened school.

Wiping out her cell phone she texted Jill that she was at the school. The text she received back was a little bit more angered than she had thought.

'U're where! Y didn't u wait 4 us? We'll be there n a min.'

Calli considered waiting for them, but she wanted to scope the area. Moving quickly to the gym she poked her head above the bottom of the window. It was dark in the gym, but the unnatural purple light allowed her to see some details.

Ethan appeared to be tied to a pole near the door, the purple smoke was gathered closest to center court, and standing dead center was Ari. Calli had to restrain a gasp as she saw Ari's hands begin to move in the motion of a spell. A light drew her attention down towards the ground and found Ethan's phone jammed into the door, propping it open. She carefully released the phone and slid into the gym, hiding in the shadow of the bleachers. From her position she could no longer see Ari but she could clearly see Ethan. She raised her hands and carefully cleared her throat.

"Solvo funem!" she whispered. The magic leapt from her fingers and attacked the rope. It took only a moment, but they snapped. Ethan slumped slightly from the lack of ropes supporting him. His eyes blinked open and he caught Calli's eye. She smiled and gestured for him to come join her. He was about to when there was a crash on the court. Calli and Ethan both looked towards the noise and gasped.

Lying in the middle of the basketball court was Benny. Calli felt all hope leave her body as she began to see the visions fall into place.


End file.
